Winter's Chill, Spring's Warmth
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: There was no escape from winter's chill...until he felt spring's warmth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: There was no escape from winter's chill...until he felt spring's warmth.

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Because we are dealing with Jadis, consider this first chapter a high T and be aware there is a lot of unpleasantness and Edmund and others in angstville due to her evilness...and Ginarrbrik's!

**Winter's Chill**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The Nymph trembled, not even out of her saplinghood, and her leafy locks shook as Jadis circled her. She had already added most of the family to her pretty garden, leaving only this lastborn child and the one who had drawn her wrath for last. The pathetic creature whimpered, "Papa."

Twirling her wand casually, Jadis knelt in front of the Nymph and smiled, her eyes narrowing to slits as she ensured the brat would be unable to read anything, real or imagined, in them. "Poor little Nymph, you look so cold. Would you like me to warm you?" Her long fingers stroked the soft white fur of her stole. Mmm, she relished the memory of the Fox's pain when she used her magic to keep him alive as she skinned him…after she had skinned his mate and kits. She had nearly completed her entire mantle and two stoles from the skins of that sole family since Foxes tended to come in such large family groups. The little fools.

The brat blinked at her then turned wide amber eyes to the shackled Faun. "Papa!" He grunted, but no words could escape the gag cutting into his mouth.

Jadis backhanded the Nymph sending her skidding across the icy floor until she stopped at the feet of one of the Ogres. "He cannot save you!" Rising to her feet, she turned and strolled toward the Faun. Her lips tilting in a cruel smile as she scraped the tip of her wand against one of the bloody welts covering his chest. He was nearly broken but there was still a hint of fire in his eyes, a hint of defiance. Mmm, it had been too long since she had conducted a proper raid against the fools who still harbored delusions of raising any kind of resistance against her reign. She was enjoying playing with him, only a few more nudges and he would tell her everything he knew about whether the resistance was attempting to re-gather its forces. "Theseus, I know you have not been keeping solely to your family business as a carpenter. Tell me what I wish to know and I will free your lastborn."

The Faun stubbornly stared up at one corner of the cell. However, she knew that only the threat of imminent danger against his last remaining brat would cause him to break…and _then_ she would add the little Nymph to her stone garden right before she added Theseus. She flicked one hand at the Ogre who was still standing by the brat. "Pick her up." Turning back to the Faun Theseus, she sweetened her voice as she untied his gag. "Where is the resistance hiding now? Who has called you to attempt to take up arms against me, your rightful Queen? Who is left who would dare to speak of rebellion? Thorvald? Clotilde? Tempest? They are all dead. Wait, is it O-"

The snap of breaking bones and the Faun Theseus' hoarse cry made Jadis turn with a hiss. The little Nymph dangled lifeless from the Ogre's hand, which he had clamped around her neck. She raised her wand in fury, only to change her mind as she wrenched one of the torch sconces off the nearest wall and then hurled the sconce at the Ogre. She barely spared the imbecilic creature another glance even when the sconce caved in his forehead and he collapsed to the cell floor, as she brought her wand up, turning Theseus to stone. He froze with a particularly delicious look of anguish etched into his stone features. That imbecile had ruined her plans.

Jadis smacked the wand against her hand. If her own spy, the spineless Faun Tumnus, would turn against her for the sake of a Human girl, an accursed Daughter of Eve, might he have known more about the resistance than he had proclaimed? She tapped the wand against the palm of her hand rapidly as she paced. She had grown lax, that much had become clear ever since she had come across the little Son of Adam in her woods. She would have killed him then but she had recognized the seeds to power, to control over him, jealousy and greed because of his siblings, residing in his heart. Such darkness would always be useful, malleable to her will. After all, it was what she looked for in many of her own spies and he had indeed proved quite useful to her with all of his readily surrendered information.

No, he was hers, the Son of Adam was hers, she had made sure of it by offering her food and drink and turning him traitor (the Deep Magic did not discern between an unwitting and witting traitor, after all). Yes, that alone, her claim on him as her property would ensure that the Deep Magic would not be appeased even by the potential fulfillment of a stargazing Centaur's prophecy. But, she wanted to be thorough. She would turn all four of these siblings to stone as soon as the Son of Adam brought the others to her and then she would use them to decorate on either side of her throne.

Still, if the resistance was stirring… "Ginarrbrik!"

The Black Dwarf stepped into the cell, unfazed by the bodies and statues now occupying it, and bowed deeply. "Your Majesty."

She traced one pale finger along the length of her wand. "Have my newest decorations added to the garden and then fetch me the Faun Tumnus for a more thorough questioning. And, summon General Otmin. I want him to conduct a purge on any and all suspected resistance members and sympathizers, starting with the Centaurs, Stallion, Mare, Foal, all of them dead and then he will move on to burning down the Divine Trees who have not joined my cause. Then I want him to-"

Maugrim slunk into the room, his voice low and growling, "Pardon the interruption, My Queen!"

"What is it now, Maugrim?" She fingered her wand, contemplating turning the Wolf to stone for interrupting her. However, he was as tightly bound to her as Otmin and perhaps she might overlook his act…if he had not come for some foolish reason. "Well? Speak!"

"Someone has come to see you, My Queen. A Son of Adam, calling himself Edmund. He attempted to enter your castle and has declared that you are expecting him."

At last. Her irritation at Maugrim faded as she realized the Son of Adam had found the portal between worlds again. "What of the other three?"

"He came alone, Your Majesty."

"Alone?!" She stilled then chuckled icily, "Perhaps he thinks to test me, but I will teach him where his station truly is. Fetch him to my throne room." Yes, she would turn the foolish Son of Adam to stone for his disobedience. Sweeping from the cell with Ginarrbrik trailing in her wake, Jadis smiled without warmth as she climbed the stairs to her throne room. She would turn the brat who had outlived his usefulness to stone, but first…first she would have fun breaking him thoroughly. It had been too long since she had last broken a child, especially a child of Adam and Eve. And Edmund, the boy with a taste for sweeties, would beg for death long before she granted it.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

That horrid Great Cat returned here? Jadis looked out over the frozen lake, surveying the icy grip of winter worked by her magic, and pinched out that tiny bit of fear. No, if He had returned, He would have announced Himself or tried to wrest back control over His beloved Narnia. It was a lie the Beavers had come up with to lure the children into staying.

Twirling her wand, she looked over the shivering form of the Faun Tumnus. He could barely stand on his cloven hooves. "And you thought you could slip from my employment so easily. How noble are your pathetic attempts when a child delivers you and far more pertinent information than you imagined? Your savior is the reason you are here, Faun, because he's just another traitor. Remember that as you die." The Faun reared back, one arm outstretched, as she stabbed him in the chest with her wand. She smiled as the look of agony was once again frozen on another pretty statue.

"What about the Son of Adam, Your Majesty? Shall I bring him for your garden now?"

She should kill the Son of Adam now and be done with it since it was only a matter of time before her Secret Police returned with the other three. However, the boy had held back some of the information he had heard from the Beavers. The Beavers who had been among the leaders of the Talking Beasts participating in the underground market, something she allowed to survive though she would periodically send her Secret Police to remind the rest of Narnia that their precious underground market only existed due to her tolerance. Perhaps he had held back other information. "Not yet. He may yet prove of use to me." She paused then a cruel smile curved its way across her mouth as she recalled other deliciously wicked ways she might torment and break Edmund's spirit. "Ginarrbrik, go and soften our guest for me," she held up one pale finger as an eager grin split the Black Dwarf's beard in twain. "But, not so much as you did with the last child. I want him to be able to struggle."

"Yes, Your Majesty." He uncurled his whip, snapping it so the sound echoed down the hall as he eagerly made his way back to the dungeons. She waited until the first hoarse cry echoed up before she summoned one of the Trees in her employ. She wanted another report from Maugrim.

The report came almost too soon for her, as she hadn't quite finished breaking Edmund. Fury filled her as she listened to the continued failure to track the other three children and the Beavers down due to a Fox giving them false directions. It seemed she would have to rid herself of these accursed children of Adam and Eve by her own hand in order to ensure their demise. Sweeping back into the cell, she did not allow the bruised and bloodied Son of Adam to attempt to sit up before she leaned down and hauled him up by his shirtfront. "Edmund dear, do you want to see your brother and sisters once more before we fit them in livery suited to their new status as your servants?"

There was fear in his eyes now, fear enough that he did not leap at the offer of humiliation served to his siblings. She cared not that he was seeing her true nature. It merely served her purpose further for him to be afraid. She released her hold on his shirt, ignoring the weak cry torn from the boy's throat as he fell. "Ginarrbrik, prepare the sleigh. Edmund misses his family and we mustn't keep them apart any longer."

The boy flinched as Ginarrbrik laughed. She grabbed his jaw with bruising force and squeezed just hard enough that tears gathered in his eyes as she forced him to look at her. "Remember you have brought everything on yourself, Edmund. I know what you really want and I am keeping my promises to give you anything you desire, but I must also punish you when you do not obey me. Such is the way of power." She kissed him, laughing when he jerked his head back, then she traced his lips with the edge of her fingernail, enjoying the way he squirmed and struggled before she ceased toying with him so an Ogre could drag him out of the dungeons until he was tossed into the sleigh at her feet. Ginarrbrik cracked his whip and the boy flinched once more as the Black Dwarf shouted at the Reindeer and the sleigh flew over the snow and out the gates. She raised a hand to stroke the fur of her stole, ignoring the way the Son of Adam shivered at her feet. It was time to remind all of Narnia of her power and she would allow Otmin to take his gathered forces to begin the purge as soon as she finished dealing with Edmund and his siblings.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

_Peter. Peter and Susan and Lucy were surrounded, completely surrounded by Wolves as a horrible snarling filled the air. No! He had to help them. He had to-_ Edmund gasped as best he could with the horrid strip of cloth cutting into the sides of his mouth. The side of his face was stinging more than it had been when he'd finally fallen asleep in spite of the rough bark aggravating the cuts he'd received over the last… He didn't even know how many days it had been since he'd left the Beavers' house. _Stupid that, Edmund, stupid indeed. Peter was right, he may not be Dad, but he was right this time. I should've just done as I was told._

That despicable Dwarf was laughing again. He hated his laugh. The Dwarf circled him, clutching his dagger in one hand as he held his beard up with the other. "Poor little prince must want a hot meal." Edmund's treacherous stomach growled just then and Ginarrbrik laughed and scurried off. He wondered for a brief moment what he was planning to do to him now, but then he realized he really didn't care anymore. He'd believed the wrong side, he had _helped_ the wrong side. He had betrayed his own family and then every time he tried to make things right, tried to divert Jadis' attention… He closed his eyes as he remembered the looks of disappointment on that Faun (Lucy's Mr. Tumnus) and Fox's faces when he gave Her information about Aslan and the Stone Table. It was worse with the Fox. He had thought if he offered the information about the Stone Table and Aslan's army, he could save him but instead he'd only messed up and rendered the Fox's own misdirection of the Wolves null. _Stupid, Edmund, you should have realized what he was doing immediately and offered some false information of your own. Made something up._

He should have, probably would have if he had been thinking clearly, but his only thought had been to mollify Jadis, to keep her anger from turning on the Fox. And he had told the truth once again, but it had only made things worse. Jadis didn't care about the truth, not really. She was evil and he had helped her… And he had been the one to set her on his family's trail. He closed his eyes, ignoring the burn of unshed tears. He hoped he never saw his family again because that would mean Jadis never got her hands on them.

Opening his eyes again, he turned his head toward the approaching footsteps, trying not to focus too much on some of the indescribably horrible creatures wandering around the camp. Ginarrbrik was back, his grin almost a leer, as he carried a covered plate. "Is the little prince hungry? Maybe the little prince would like some of this."

He uncovered the plate and Edmund's empty stomach lurched as he caught a whiff of rot and spied something beneath the wriggling maggots that looked terrifyingly close to a head. He turned away from the sight, wishing it were that easy to avoid the stench. Ginarrbrik's laugh taunted him as he dumped the rotten thing in front of his feet and then something, a creature so horrible his mind could barely comprehend anything aside from the fact that it scurried across the ground and had a mouth full of sharp teeth, ate the putrid mess before turning hungry eyes on him. The Dwarf cracked his whip, for once hitting something other than him, and didn't flinch as the creature turned its teeth toward him. Instead, his whip cracked once more until the creature scuttled away.

Ginarrbrik disappeared again only to return later casually strolling toward him. Edmund watched him through narrowed eyes. The Dwarf taunted him, "Is our little prince uncomfortable?"

_I'm sitting on the ground, gagged, and tied to a tree where nightmarish creatures might snack on me at their convenience. Why would I be uncomfortable? _He half-wished that he could voice those thoughts but there was a slight thread of fear in him that whispered it was a good thing he couldn't snap a witty retort based on what Ginarrbrik had done to him before. He wasn't sure that the Dwarf was above killing him and then proclaiming it a mistake or the result of an escape attempt. Or rather he wasn't sure Ginarrbrik was afraid enough of Jadis to fully avoid earning any amount of displeasure. The Dwarf reached down and grabbed his beard, taking a slow swipe at Edmund's face as he continued taunting, "Does he want his pillow fluffed?"

He started to move out of view, prompting Edmund to lean as far forward as the ropes binding him would allow in an attempt to keep him in sight. An attack from behind was always the worst. "Special treatment for the special _boy_!" Edmund jumped when Ginarrbrik shouted 'boy' in his ear. He leaned back so he wasn't nose to nose with the Dwarf as he continued in a sly tone, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

_Not like this. Never like this._ Ginarrbrik stood and backed off, pushing the side of his coat back to rest his ringed hand on the hilt of his knife. And then another round of taunting began. Edmund just leaned away from him as much as he was able, not wanting to look at the Dwarf who had already caused him so much misery. But, he couldn't block out the taunts and jeers that hammered in the point that he had betrayed his family. He was the one who had caused Jadis to seek them out. He was the reason an army of creatures devoted to Jadis was camped around him because he had told her about Aslan having an army at the Stone Table. Jadis was right. He _had_ brought everything on himself and worse he had brought it down on innocent people like Lucy's Mr. Tumnus and the Fox and Lucy and Susan…and Peter.

_Peter never would have fallen for Jadis' lies. He would have realized something was wrong with her. He wouldn't have told her about Aslan or the Stone Table or Aslan's army. He would have been smart enough not to go running off by himself too._ His mind was drawn to a time when he first started going to that horrible school and some older boys had jumped him as they waited for the train to pull into the station during Christmas break. Peter had come charging to the rescue, pulling the bullies off and shaming them for jumping someone less than half their size. Edmund had been so grateful at first, but then one of the older boys (the Thompson boy) had shouted how he was a coward for letting his brother fight his fights and he knew that Thompson and his gang would only have to wait until they got to school to punish him for _Peter's_ actions. He had never told Peter thank you or that he had been glad to have his big brother at his back. He had only pushed him away, telling him he could have taken care of things himself if Peter hadn't jumped in and mucked it up. Now, he half-wished that Peter would come charging in to get him out of trouble again, but he knew his brother couldn't defeat these creatures. He willed Peter to stay away, far away with the girls.

Night had fallen when Ginarrbrik seemed to finally tire of his usual taunting. To Edmund's shock, the Dwarf unsheathed his knife and crouched next to him, pressing the blade against his throat. Edmund closed his eyes and willed himself not to cry as he realized he was never going to see his mum again or Dad or his brother and sisters. Ginarrbrik was going to kill him now. Then pressure against his throat eased and he opened his eyes as growls, snarls, hoofbeats, and clashing metal filled the air. The Dwarf had straightened and was turning to the source of the news. Edmund caught a glimpse of a large cat, a Leopard, leaping past him and the Dwarf while other creatures rushed by and still others stopped. His eyes widened as he watched two creatures, half-man, half-horse, bear down on him and Ginarrbrik. One of them wore gleaming armor and had two swords drawn. He looked like an avenging angel. Maybe…maybe he had come to give him a kinder release than that planned by Ginarrbrik.

The avenging angel (_Centaur,_ his mind whispered, _They must be Centaurs._) placed one sword at the Dwarf's throat, forcing him to give way as the other Centaur unsheathed a knife. Edmund tensed, instinctively wanting to cry out, but he didn't know if he had enough breath to do so even if he wasn't gagged. The Centaur untied him (slicing through the tight knots whenever necessary) then pulled him away from the tree even as he ungagged him. Edmund's legs didn't want to hold his weight and the Centaur kept one arm around his waist, supporting him as the Centaur who he still wanted to label an avenging angel forced Ginarrbrik to back up against the tree, tying him up and gagging him. Then he took Ginarrbrik's own knife and stabbed it through his hat, pinning the long tail against the tree trunk. If Edmund had had any cheer left, he would have laughed…or at least smirked. But, he could only stare, wondering _why_, why had they rescued him? Didn't they know what he had done, had caused?

Did it mean Peter and the girls had found Aslan? But…Aslan wouldn't want anything to do with him, not after all that he had done and said. He was a traitor, after all. The Centaur looked at him then, just looked at him for maybe half a heartbeat before his gaze shifted up and he gave a brief nod. The Centaur who had been holding him up released him and Edmund's legs buckled almost immediately. But, the avenging angel caught him, lifting him in brawny arms that he had no doubt could have snapped him in two without a thimble of effort. He didn't say a word, though, as he carried Edmund away from his least favorite tree (one he hoped he never saw again) and his least favorite Dwarf (something else he hoped never to see again…as unlikely as that might be). Edmund swallowed hard then looked up, meeting dark eyes as he whispered, "My family?"

A deep voice rumbled softly, "Safe and waiting for you." Edmund closed his eyes, allowing relief to leave him limp. Peter and the girls were alive and safe away from Jadis. His last conscious thought was of how he would have to find a way to thank Peter for sending the avenging angel to find him.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"You're not going to kill me?"

Jadis paused and turned back to Ginarrbrik. "Not yet."

She surveyed the fallen bodies of her soldiers then shifted her gaze to Otmin. Her handpicked and carefully groomed General grunted as she did. No doubt, he too wondered if she would take his life as punishment for allowing their camp defenses to be so easily breached. "We have work to do."

She would not lose the advantage just because Aslan had arranged for the boy to be rescued. He was still a traitor. Ginarrbrik followed, sputtering different excuses, until she held up a hand. "Be silent." She returned her attention to the Minotaur. "General Otmin, select the most disciplined and intimidating of your soldiers. Tomorrow I shall go to the Stone Table and demand the return of the boy. He is a traitor," she trailed her fingers down her wand as she continued with a cruel smile, "and all traitors belong to me."

No, the Deep Magic would not permit a traitor to escape punishment. There must be blood to pay for treachery. And she knew the Great Cat would not go against the Deep Magic for that was how she had been able to rule over His precious Narnia for over a hundred years. She knew the Deep Magic well enough to manipulate it to work for her purposes. Edmund would be hers once again and this time she would paint the Stone Table with his lifeblood before she crushed the Great Cat's army.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, this is a two part story, next part will feature Edmund meeting Aslan. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: There was no escape from winter's chill...until he felt spring's warmth.

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe.

**Spring's Warmth**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

His wounds didn't hurt quite so much, the ache of the bruises and sting left behind by Ginarrbrik's whip faded under the ointments and salves the Centauress applied with gentle hands. She was kind…too kind considering all the things he had done. Did she know or guess? A rush of shame made him look away from her kind eyes only to meet the shuttered gaze of the avenging angel. What was _he_ thinking?

The Centauress stepped back, drawing his attention just in time to see her too-kind smile. "We are finished, Prince Edmund." He hid a flinch at the title he had so aspired to achieve. What had seem so sweet and nothing less than he deserved, now seemed laughable to think someone like him, the poisonous little beast, the _traitor_, would ever deserve. The Centauress was still speaking as she replaced the jars on a long table. "If anything pains you later, please send for me." She looked at him then, grey eyes filled with a firm resolve that reminded him of his mum. "There is no need for you to be in pain if there is a way to relieve it."

She couldn't know. If she knew, surely she wouldn't care if he ached or not. He gave a slight nod as he stood, afraid he would reveal his shameful behavior and lose even that meager show of kindness, but the Centauress took no offense as she returned her attention to the jars and vials on the table. Edmund swallowed hard then turned the avenging angel, err, Centaur. "My family?" Though he was almost afraid of facing them again, he wanted to see for himself that they really were safe and well, that his idiotic and horrible actions hadn't caused the same fate to befall them as had befallen the Fox and Lucy's Mr. Tumnus.

The Centaur opened the tent flap, causing Edmund to blink as the sunlight blinded him. The low chatter of the camp rose around them as Edmund realized it wasn't as late as he had thought, just sunrise. He scanned the nearest tents, hoping for a glimpse of his siblings, but then the Centaur stepped in front of him and gestured for him to follow. "Soon. First, Aslan wishes to see you."

Edmund paused mid-step, lowering his head. Aslan. Aslan, whom he had betrayed. Aslan, whose plans he had revealed and location he had given away to Jadis. How could he face Aslan? Why would Aslan even want to see him? Maybe Aslan was simply waiting to see him before casting him out as a traitor deserved. He started slightly when a heavy weight landed on his shoulder, but then he realized it was the Centaur. There was something flickering behind those dark eyes. Understanding? Why? He had been in Jadis' camp, surely, he knew what he was, what he had done.

The Centaur led him past the tents until they reached a ledge, overlooking the camp, and there He was. Golden and large and bright as He watched the sunrise. Edmund's breath caught as shame made him want to run away and hide, but he couldn't. After all, where could he go that Aslan couldn't find him? He couldn't shake the feeling that one could only hide from the Lion if He allowed it. He glanced up at the Centaur when they stopped only a few feet away, hoping that the Centaur would stand between him and the Lion, though he certainly didn't deserve such help. The Centaur gave him a slight nod of encouragement then pushed him forward. Edmund swallowed hard as Aslan started to turn. Shame and guilt wouldn't allow him to look at the Lion's face and he dropped his gaze to the ground.

A flash of terror filled him as he heard the Lion speak, "You may see to your duties, General." The Centaur's large presence moved away, leaving Edmund feeling bereft and terribly exposed. The Lion spoke again, "Edmund Pevensie, Son of Adam, look at Me."

He couldn't. He couldn't shake the feeling, the fear, that if he looked at Him, He would see…He would know all the horrible, beastly things he had done. The command in that golden Voice grew impossible to ignore. "Son of Adam. Look at Me."

Slowly, Edmund raised his gaze, skimming from the golden paws to the thick mane until he finally stared into the face of the Lion. His gaze was fierce, terrible, and all-encompassing. Golden eyes held his in spite of the fact that his guilt rose, reminding him that he was unworthy, that all his sins were being laid bare. He should run away or at least hide his face, but those eyes kept him rooted in place. His tongue finally unglued itself from the roof of his mouth and he rasped, "Are…are you going to kill me now?"

Aslan watched him still. "Tell Me, Son of Adam, do you think you deserve death?"

He swallowed hard. The truth pounded at him, tore at him, but it had to be said. "I- Yes, I deserve death. I b-betrayed my family, innocent people, You to Jadis. I helped Her…I helped Her do terrible things, gave Her the information She needed to hurt people. I am a traitor, my death is only just."

He tensed, waiting for Aslan to end his life with His yet-hidden claws or perhaps He would simply swallow him whole, He was big enough. But, to his surprise, the Lion did nothing. His gaze continued to bore into him and then His Voice filled the space between them. "Come to Me."

He shouldn't. He knew he shouldn't, but the call was compelling and in his heart of hearts, he wanted desperately to answer. His feet felt like they were still chained together as he moved toward Aslan. A sweet perfume clung to His mane that banished the memory of the stench of Jadis' camp and the warmth rolling off the Lion fought off the lingering cold from Jadis' icy palace. "Do you still serve Her?"

The question shook him. He had served her, but now, no, since he had failed to divert Her wrath from the Fox or perhaps even earlier, he knew he could not serve Her. He didn't want to serve Her. He meant to simply deny it, that he continued in Her service, but instead the raw truth burst past his lips. "I did serve Her, but I don't want to anymore."

Aslan didn't respond right away and Edmund couldn't help adding, "I know I made a real mess of things, telling Jadis about You and this place, the camp, and how You were gathering an army. I know I've done too many things to be forgiven, but I am sorry. I'm sorry, Aslan."

"Whom do you wish to serve, Edmund Pevensie, formerly of Finchley?"

Edmund startled, surprised that He knew about Finchley. "Sir?"

He thought the Lion smiled as He repeated Himself. "You do not wish to serve Jadis anymore. Whom, then, do you wish to serve, Edmund Pevensie?"

"I-" Edmund cut himself off as shame filled him again. He had done too much. "I wish to serve You, but I've done too much. Too many terrible things. I have been greedy, cruel, jealous, and downright beastly. I am a traitor. You don't want me."

"Would you betray Me again?"

"No." He didn't know where the conviction came from, but he knew he would not betray Aslan. He had no desire to taste the bitter fruit of betraying innocents, his own family, and he knew that betraying Aslan would be worse than all of that now that he had met Him. "No, I wouldn't betray You, not again."

"Then serve Me, Edmund Pevensie. Be Mine. I will not allow those who are Mine to be lost, though I warn you following Me may demand high costs. You may die in My service because My enemies will seek to harm you because you are Mine. Will you still serve Me, Son of Adam?"

Edmund nodded. "I will serve You, Aslan."

"Then you are Mine, Edmund Pevensie, formerly of Finchely."

Edmund took a deep breath. It was almost too good to be true, too much to believe that he, a traitor, could belong to Aslan. That Aslan would look past his failings and his terrible acts to want him still. His joy stopped short when his thoughts summoned his family. "What about my family? Everyone here? They won't forgive me for what I did, what I said…and I don't blame them."

Aslan breathed on him, filling him with…with hope and with courage. "My son, forgiveness is among the most difficult things to grant for it requires much. But, you must still ask for forgiveness from your family and from others you wronged as you have asked My forgiveness. More, you must also forgive your family for the wrongs they granted in return. Though it may take some longer than others to forgive you and it will not always be easy to extend forgiveness, do not despair. Trust in Me and be patient with those who also struggle with forgiveness."

Edmund nodded slowly, filing the words away. He would hold them close. Especially when he finally faced Peter. Aslan moved closer, bending His large head near, as He purred, "You are Mine, Edmund, and a traitor no longer. Take heart, dear one, and do not fear your brother."

He would have asked how Aslan knew Peter had been on his mind, but then a shout filled the air. "Edmund!"

Lucy. He looked over his shoulder and saw her standing among the tents nearest to the hill. Peter was holding her back. He glanced at Aslan, but the Great Lion nodded His permission before he could even ask. Edmund took a deep breath then walked toward his siblings. It was time to face them, time to face Peter.

Keeping his hands in his pockets, he hoped they didn't see how afraid he was of their rejection. They looked…different, like they were a better reflection of who they had been in England. Susan and Lucy were wearing long dresses that made them both, but especially Susan, look like Mum. Peter was wearing a tunic, looking a lot more like Dad and even the paintings of King Arthur. He felt out of place and grimy in his own clothes. He almost couldn't face them, but Aslan's comforting presence stayed with him, giving him the courage to face the ones he had turned on for petty reasons. Finally, he stopped in front of them.

They were staring at him. He looked at Peter first and nearly flinched at the anger roiling in his blue eyes, turning them stormy and hard as they swept over him. Edmund swallowed hard then Aslan spoke from where He had stopped beside him. "What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past."

Then He left. Edmund watched Him go, half-wanting to call out to Him and beg Him not to leave him alone, but he realized that Aslan thought he was capable of making amends with his family, was trusting him to forgive and ask their forgiveness. He couldn't quite keep his apprehension off his face as he turned back to face them once more. Peter was watching him with a nearly unreadable expression. What was he thinking? Edmund looked at the ground then muttered, "Hello."

_Oh, that was brilliant, Edmund, simply brilliant. _Before he could think of something clever to say or at least apologize, Lucy hurried forward and wrapped him in a hug. A hug he certainly didn't deserve, not with the way he had treated her, but one that he was more than grateful for. Instead of resisting or pushing her away as he might have only days ago, he allowed a slight smile then wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of her soft brunette hair. He so glad she was safe and alive.

A touch to his arm made him lift his head. Susan smiled at him then, as soon as Lucy moved back, she hugged him. Edmund gladly returned the hug. Sure she tried to be Mum more than any boy would want his older sister to be, but he was glad she was here. That she forgave him. He hadn't been as horrible to her as he had been to Lucy, but he still hadn't treated her as she deserved, especially considering how hard she had tried to be the peacemaker between him and Peter. She stepped back, but left a hand on his upper arm, her eyes searching his face. A hint of worry in them as she registered his split lip as well as every bruise and scratch visible. "Are you all right?"

He gave her a slight smile, suddenly grateful that she didn't know, couldn't see the extent of the cruelty dealt him by Ginarrbrik…by Jadis. "I'm a little tired."

Susan smiled and nodded, but before anyone could say anything, Peter's voice cut through the air. "Get some sleep." His voice was hard. Edmund looked down, comforting himself with Aslan's words. It might take a while for Peter to forgive him, especially since they had been at odds with each other for about a year. He had to prove to his brother that he didn't want that anymore, the constant fighting and his resentment of Peter. The first step would be to listen to Peter…without arguing. He kept his head down as slowly walked away from the girls and past his brother. "And Edmund?" The kindness in the call surprised him, pulling him around to look at his older brother. Peter didn't say anything for a moment and then he smiled. "Try not to wander off."

Edmund hesitated then smiled back. Maybe it wouldn't take quite as long for Peter to forgive him as he had feared. He slowly walked into the tent. It wasn't much really, just some hammocks with two stands (one bare while the other held a sword and a shield leaned against its base) and a washstand at the back wall of the tent. It was far better than anything he had known since leaving the Beavers' cozy home. A twinge of guilt filled him at the thought of their home and whatever destruction Jadis' Wolves had wrought. He would have to make amends with them too and somehow help repair anything the Wolves destroyed since it was his fault they knew to go to the Beavers' home.

He moved closer to one of the hammocks to find a pile of clothes like Peter was wearing and a pair of boots were resting below it. Were they for him? When had these been put out? He hesitated to put them on…perhaps there had been a mistake. Glancing around the tent again, his gaze was arrested by the sword and shield. Crossing to them, he felt almost as if he were looking on Excalibur, only this sword, even sheathed, seemed more impressive…more magnificent than the legendary blade Dad used to regale them with stories about it and its legendary wielder. He reached out to trace the rampant lion on the shield.

Someone entered the tent and Edmund jumped back. For a moment, he feared that somehow Jadis had entered the camp, had come for him. Then he realized it was Peter. He cleared his throat, hoping those searching eyes didn't see too much, and gestured to the sword and shield. "Yours?"

Peter nodded, crossing the short distance between them to his own hammock. Edmund watched him warily, but his brother didn't scold him. Instead, he surprised him by pulling him into a quick yet strong hug. Edmund didn't even have the chance to decide how to respond before Peter pushed him back with a pained expression. "You'd better bathe as best you can with the pitcher and basin, Edmund, before you change into your new clothes otherwise the girls will have to pour perfume all over you."

Edmund scowled as he swatted Peter's hands away. "Like I want to smell like a bunch of flowers." Spinning on his heel, he stomped over to the washstand. He was surprised yet pleased when the water from the pitcher proved warm.

"One of the Fauns made sure to bring hot water a little while ago. I saved it for you to use."

He glanced over his shoulder at his brother who was in the midst of pulling a brown leather jerkin over his tunic. He waited until Peter's head reappeared then nodded. "Thank you."

Peter shifted his weight looking as awkward as Edmund felt. "You're welcome. I'll, um, I'll just leave you to it then. Be careful with the hammocks, they're tricky to keep steady." He strode out of the tent. Edmund found the washcloth and soap…he did smell a bit ripe, after all.

Once bathed and changed into the clothes left on his hammock, Edmund eyed the bed. It didn't look like it would dump him immediately. He climbed into the hammock cautiously, breathing a sigh of relief when it swayed but didn't flip over. Edmund smirked as he realized what had likely led his older brother to warn him. Peter must have fallen out of _his_ hammock. The smirk faded as he plucked at the covers. He needed sleep but he was a little afraid to try to sleep. She had always seemed to know when he tried to sleep and would ensure he couldn't, one way or another. He shivered at the memories, at the cold that clung to him. _"You are Mine, Edmund." _The memory of Aslan's voice, of His words, chased away the cold. Instead of winter's chill, he felt spring's warmth. Life, not death, surrounded him now. He wasn't Jadis' anymore, he had chosen to be Aslan's and Aslan had accepted him…well, it was more than that, Aslan had chosen _him_ by sending the avenging angel, err, General and others to pluck him out of Jadis' camp. His past, his actions as a traitor, was terrible but Aslan had forgiven him, had claimed him as His own. Edmund took a deep breath, feeling stronger, feeling...feeling cleansed. Winter's reign was over, not just in Narnia, but also in his heart. Spring and its warmth as brought by Aslan reigned over Narnia, over _him_, now.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"I, even I, am He who blots out your transgressions for My own sake; And I will not remember your sins." – Isaiah 43:25

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**

**A/N2: Happy Easter! He is Risen!**


End file.
